


Star-crossed

by midnight3st



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cameos from the Mankai family, M/M, Mentions of December and August, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, That Soulmate AU where you have your soulmate's name on your wrist, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight3st/pseuds/midnight3st
Summary: [Soulmate AU]Chikage did not believe in soulmates. And it helped that he couldn't read the kanji on his wrist most of his life. He finally figured out how to as he learned Japanese for that one mission. Well, it's not like he would meet his destined person even if he went to the country anyway.Right?
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 23
Kudos: 85





	1. First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally based on my ramble thread at twitter (please brainrot ckit with me). English is not my first language and I'm not mainly a writer anyway so do forgive me for inaccuracies. Also I totally made up the gekkagumi timeline idk what happened please L*ber we need answers.

On his 10th birthday, the tattoo appeared on his wrist. The name of the person he was destined to be with. The premonition of soulmate and the allure of happily ever after in some divinely written characters on your body. Everyone got those on their 10th birthday. Just like he did. He was normal. 

The catch was he couldn't read the name etched onto his skin. It was in a script he was unfamiliar with. Chinese? Vietnamese? Japanese? He couldn't tell. The ink on his skin bore no meaning yet it was supposed to mean everything. 

The other catch was he couldn't afford to think about soulmates when his life next day was uncertain. 

He was not normal. 

His mother was not normal (or at least compared to his peers at school. Their mothers did not go around with many men and left their child often to starve). His abusive step father was clearly not normal (just thinking of being in the same family registry put an uncomfortable bile in his mouth). Just like tonight, like any other night, when his (not) father came home, reeking of alcohol, and decided he would make a good anger outlet. 

The little boy gritted his teeth as the punch landed on his stomach. His skinny body crumpled to the floor. Ah, the usual. 

He boxed the thoughts of happily ever after and stored it in the depth of his mind. 

Survival came first anyway. 

* * *

When he was 'April', he was also everyone else. He was the frail janitor trying to pay for his brother’s surgery, he was the trainer who got injured in his prime athlete's life, he was the model employee every colleague liked. His life filled with temporary facades needed to complete missions. Layers upon layers of personalities, ready to be ditched at moment's notice, like a reptile shedding its skin. 

Sometimes he got lost in his little roles, and needed something to remind him of who he really was. 

At those times, the still unreadable yet familiar symbols on his wrist served to ground him, a gentle reminder. Much like someone who stayed with him all this time; pulling him back to who he was simply by existing. Tracing the ink on his wrist with the pads of his fingers would certainly calm him down. 

_April, Organization, August, December._

The notion of soulmates and happily ever after were still as foreign to April as it was when he was a little boy. He wasn't expecting to meet his soulmate anyway, not in this lifetime maybe (besides, the statistics were low anyway and he was unfortunately a realist). No need to hope. Not when he spent years of his life not knowing how to actually read the name; who knows, maybe they crossed paths in one of his missions and he missed that so-called star-crossed meeting because he didn't even know what his soulmate's name was. 

He was glad about the tattoo’s existence though. 

The symbols still served no name, but it started to bear meaning. 

  
  


* * *

Chikage Utsuki.

The name given to him for another mission. 

This time he was also required to learn the language where the name came from. Japanese was pretty difficult, moreso because the written form and sentence structures were different from the language he used daily. But this was not the first time the Organization asked him to learn foreign language in a nick of time. Nothing new. He could handle this. He could speed through his lessons so he could throw dirt later at December for being slower. That sounded like a plan. 

The new thing, however, was the realization that the name on his wrist was written in Japanese. 

'So that's where you came from…' he had thought one night, as he stared at the unchanging strokes of ink on his wrist. He brought his other hand to trail his finger on the black characters, the movement soothingly familiar. He had become very well acquainted with the strokes that made up his soulmate's name, despite not knowing how to pronounce them.

That too, would change tonight. 

For the first time since his 10th birthday, he attempted to read the name. 

It felt rather exhilarating, and made him a bit nervous. Those symbols were there, almost all his life, and he didn’t bother to find out up until now. Sure, he used it to soothe and ground himself, but he never associated the name with a… person. Moreso, a person he was supposed to fall in love with. Finding out how to read and associating the name with a real person would probably disrupt this weird equilibrium he made for himself. Yet he wanted to know. 

One translator engine run and several alternative readings later, he came up with the most plausible (common) reading of those kanji. Might be correct, might be not. He would never know anyway. 

_Chigasaki Itaru._

"Itaru."

He tried the name on his tongue. 

The symbols now served both a name and a meaning. 

For the first time since his 10th birthday, he wondered about the person bearing that name. 

* * *

This was not the first 'smart businessman' he ever acted as, so he was somehow familiar with the routine. The suit jacket felt crisp, with no creases in sight. Fancy dress shoes. Glasses to complete the look. Know when to smile and butter up the colleagues. The usual.

Chikage Utsuki was transferred back to the Japanese branch after two years in the overseas branch. He was a kind and capable worker, topping it off with his good looks. A huge asset for the company. 'Chikage' was the easiest go-to character for information gathering purposes. He seamlessly fitted into the Japanese corporate setting. 

This was somehow nice; the mission itself was supposed to be easy and they were progressing smoothly. No worries there. Even though this was not his first daytime office worker persona, this was the first time he actually felt some semblance of 'normal life'. Going to work and coming home to his family (even though both August and December were annoying, April was ridiculously fond of both of them). Not bad at all. 

Today as well, he woke up, got ready, and went into the office just like any other normal 25 years old man. An accomplished 25 years old, even. Considering he had this job at an internationally acclaimed trading company. How many would kill to be in that position of financially stable young man climbing to the top of career ladder? 

He saw several new faces in the office today, must be the new recruits. Chikage politely greeted back the ones introducing themselves to him and checked off the faces assigned to his department in case they served further use. 

It was a little bit after lunch when his colleague from the sales department came over, with a blond man in tow.

A very good looking blond man, if Chikage himself had a say.

He swatted those thoughts away as soon as it appeared. 

His colleague introduced the blond man as another new recruit. Chikage readied himself for another stiff and bland introductions motions he had been going through today. 

"Hello, Senpai," the new recruit flashed him a dazzling smile. 

Chikage could immediately identify the fake smile that didn't quite reach the eyes. 

Well two could play that game. 

"Hello," Chikage put on the same fake smile back. Only better, because he had been doing this since forever. 

The new recruit then gave a slight bow, common courtesy in this country, Chikage had recalled. 

What came out of those (pretty) lips, however, was totally unexpected. 

"My name is Chigasaki Itaru, I'll be in your care from now on."

_Chigasaki Itaru._

_Itaru._

Chikage felt his world tilted on its axis. 

  
  



	2. A Lull in the Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mess that is Chikage's relationship with his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Chikage isn't intentionally being difficult I swear this can be done in two parts only but alas now we're here.

It's a breezy spring night where the Spring Troupe decides to cool down together in the living room after their practice session. Fresh from showers to be welcomed with Omi's- bless the guy- night post-training snacks; cool lemon juice and his signature scones. It is pretty late so there is no one else in the usually rowdy living room. 

Itaru is already engrossed on his phone, undoubtedly playing one of his mobages. Masumi looks like he's on the verge of dozing off. Tsuzuru, Sakuya, and Citron are engaged in light conversation while munching on their treats. Chikage listens to his troupemates, sometimes chiming in to the conversation. It's a night like any other night. 

That is, until the topic somehow goes  _ there _ .

"Tsuzuru's story is also very interesting this time! I love it!" Even after practice, Citron seems like he still has tons of energy to spare. His sky blue eyes light up with genuine interest. 

"I know!" an enthusiastic nod from Sakuya. "The story about two friends who somehow share the same soulmate name is new! I also like the twist near the end!" 

"Haha thanks guys," Tsuzuru is as bashful as ever even though he must've received compliments like that about his writings thousands of times already. 

"But now I'm curious can it happen in real life tho?" Sakuya tilts his head, looking deep in thought.

"The part when you share a soulmate with another?" 

"Yes!"

"I don't actually know… but we have Chikage-san here who doesn't have any name on his wrist so I guess sharing a name isn't that far-fetched," Tsuzuru lowers his voice a bit as a glance is sent Chikage's way. The green haired man perks as the attention suddenly shifts to him. 

"Ah, sorry Chikage-san!" 

Chikage lets out a light-hearted chuckle. "Like I always said, it's okay."

They still toe around him regarding this, ever since the first time he joined the troupe and confessed to them that he didn't have a soulmate as he showed the troupe his perfectly covered wrists (he mentally extended his gratitude to whoever invented concealer). Complete that with a bit of a sob story of how he was bullied when he was a child because of that. It sure racked up some pity points back then. Perfect guise for earning their trust. Slip in, commence plan, slip out. 

Except the slip out part never happened.

Things have changed since then and while Chikage now genuinely cares about Mankai, he is stuck at having to constantly cover up the name on his wrist to at least be consistent with the story he fabricated. 

It's not like he wants to have it any other way, with the owner of the name actually there. His roommate.  _ Chigasaki Itaru _ . Chigasaki Itaru with his pretty face and pretty eyes. Chigasaki Itaru with his princely exterior. Chigasaki Itaru with his horrible game addiction. Chigasaki Itaru with his awkward yet obvious affection for his troupe mates. The more Chikage gets to know him, the more endearing Itaru is for him. Whoever came up with the saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' is clearly in the wrong here. He spends his daily life in close proximity with Itaru, the only absence involved is when they work because they have different departments (but even then it's the same office building). Itaru is there when he wakes up (Chikage is an awfully early riser and Itaru has 50:50 ratio of not waking up even with his alarm blaring), and Itaru is also there when he sleeps (whether Chikage goes to sleep first or later than Itaru depends on the day). The almost non existent distance between them only serves to grow some kind of affection foreign to Chikage. He couldn't quite put a name for it. 

He settles for 'extremely fond' and he will ignore it for the rest of his life. Chikage is never ready to confront his roommate about this matter. 

So faking it is better, easier. Cowardly? Yes. But Chikage is not above using underhanded methods in handling matters. 

_ You're not handling matters, you're running away.  _

That voice on his head sounds suspiciously like August. He shuts it off by dragging his focus back to the present. 

"To be honest, since the probability of meeting the one 'meant for you'," Chikage gives a light emphasis. "⸺ is already pretty low. Don't you think having or not having a name isn't that much of a difference?" 

Low probability and he somehow still gets it. Of all things in life he scored and it's this. Chikage can vaguely recall Itaru saying something regarding SSR rates that goes like 'if you want it, it won't come but if you're in a state of acceptance, usually it will come'. He wonders if soulmates work in similar fashion. 

"Makes sense," Tsuzuru nods along. 

"It'll be nice if we can meet our destined person!" Sakuya smiles wide, as positive as ever. "Isn't it romantic, you think so too right Masumi-kun?"

"The name on my wrist is not Izumi's so I'm thinking of going to the tattoo parlor to have it changed," Masumi is full of determination. 

"No that is  _ not _ how soulmate works," Tsuzuru is almost automatic at his comebacks. 

Itaru laughs at that, showing signs that he's actually listening to the topic. His eyes are still on his phone screen as he joins in the conversation. "Tell me if it works, Masumi. If it does I'll probably change mine to Hotaru-chan's. She's been carrying my team since the start so I think I'm ready for commitment."

"Now  _ that's _ just stupid," Tsuzuru heaves a long suffering sigh, in which Itaru laughs some more. Chikage silently relates to Tsuzuru's reaction as the green haired man throws Itaru a judging stare for good measure. 

Can't believe he longed for a bit back then the first time he read Itaru's name on his wrist. 

"Ooh! Itaru doesn't want a polymer name on his wrist?" 

"Foreigner? That's not even similar, Citron," at this point Tsuzuru looks tired. Chikage is tempted to pat the writer in consolidation. 

Itaru stiffens a bit at that, his fingers tapping on his phone pauses. "No, I'm actually good, guys, that was a joke…"

"We get it, Itaru-san!" Sakuya confirms despite Citron probably not getting it. 

Chikage doesn't miss the way Itaru glances at his wrist. Exactly where Chikage knows the 'foreigner name', written in a neat alphabet, is etched into Itaru's porcelain skin. The 'foreigner name' Chikage is awfully familiar with. After all, it is  _ his _ real name, even though he hasn't heard it in a long while. When was the last time he heard it? When his stepfather chased him out of the house? Or that one time when August found him in the dumpster?

He's been 'April' almost as long as he's that name. 

"Chigasaki, you're actually fond of that foreigner name, aren't you?" 

It's also not like Chikage to miss a chance of teasing Itaru despite the topic being his source of personal dilemma. No one else knows so he's still safe. 

"I mean… it's my soulmate, I should be fond of it, right?" Itaru, now self conscious, covers up his wrist with his jersey's sleeve. Even though everyone presents in that room has seen the name there at least once. 

"Aaww, that's cute!" Citron coos. "I hope Itaru meets his polymer!" 

"Now you're just doing that on purpose."

Chikage catches Itaru's ruby eyes looking at him before the younger man looks away, hurriedly standing up and stretches a bit. "It's late, we should call it a day. Have work tomorrow." 

"Oh right! Here let me clean up," Sakuya shoots up from his seat and brings their plates and cups to the sink. A responsible young man he is. 

Murmurs of agreement followed by chorus of 'goodnight' and 'see you tomorrow' before they disperse into their own room. 

Chikage stares at the back of Itaru's blond mop of hair as he follows his junior back to 103. It's a bit concerning how well Chikage understands Itaru's earlier sentiment. 

He  _ is _ fond of Itaru, his soulmate, after all.

* * *

The company's after work drink party is something both Chikage and Itaru mutually despise. They are aware of the custom and make sure to participate every now and then out of courtesy -- even though Itaru makes sure to bolt out of the door at the earliest appropriate time. Ever since Chikage joined the troupe, both Chikage and Itaru developed a routine in company drink parties where one would pretend to be drunk/have urgent matters to attend/some socially acceptable reason to leave early and by extension, will bail the other out as well under the guise of making sure they get home safely since they live in the same room anyway. It's a win-win situation. 

That also happens tonight, as both of them cover for each other, throw some apologies for having to go home early, bid their goodbyes to their colleagues, and walk out from the bar into the cold night air. Ah, the perks of having your theater buddy as a support through the tough corporate ordeals. Izumi will be so proud at how they nail these improvs. 

Chikage is especially amused at Itaru's drunk acting earlier. But somehow it is  _ too _ real. 

"Chigasaki…?" 

"Hm?"

"Are you drunk?" Chikage has a bit of inkling since they bid goodbyes earlier, but now in closer proximity, the way Itaru is a bit unsteady on his feet and the way his cheeks seem a bit too pink. It just confirms Chikage's initial suspicion further.

"Yea. Nope," Itaru seems to be confused at his own words. "I think I drank too much."

Right. Drunk Itaru isn't something new for Chikage; he is the 'designated carrier'⸺always carrying said man back from Azuma's room every time they have drink sessions. Drunk Itaru is a mix of a blabberhead and is too honest for his own good, but luckily unlike Homare's 'anguished wailings' drunk or Tsumugi's 'insisting to engage you in theater conversation' drunk, Itaru is a lot tamer. Chikage can work with that. 

"Obviously. Thank goodness I bailed you out before you spilled unnecessary stuff," Chikage sighs, and offers his hand. "I'll drive."

Itaru blinks then takes Chikage's hand in his own. 

"......I mean the car key, Chigasaki."

"Whoops haha," Itaru is most definitely drunk. Chikage hates the way he wants that warmth of Itaru's hand to come back. 

The blond fumbles a bit with his briefcase before he grunts triumphantly, pulling his keys out and handing it to Chikage in a sloppy motion. "Can I hold your hand again? It's warm."

"No," Chikage answers a tad too fast for his liking.

"Why are you so stingy, no wonder you don't have a soulmate."

"What does that have to do with me being stingy?" Chikage doesn't even know why he humors a drunkard like this. He opens the car lock and gauges whether or not Itaru is present enough to get into the car by himself. 

Turns out he can. The blond safely deposits himself in the passenger seat, so Chikage does the favor of strapping the seatbelt safely to his inebriated roommate. 

"Cuz…" Itaru slurs his word, his head lolling forward. "If you have one, then your soulmate will be stuck with your unromantic, stingy self, and they won't be happy."

Chikage is  _ very _ tempted to expose Itaru's actual standing in that matter out of annoyance but he manages to reign himself in. The bespectacled man chooses to not dignify that with an answer, opting to get into the driver's seat and start the car. There are more important things to actually do and right now it is to drive safely home. 

So he ignores his drunk roommate. 

"....but I think I'm glad you don't have one," Itaru continues murmuring despite Chikage's lack of participation in the talk. The car starts following the trek back to Mankai dorm.

"Why, so it proves I'm not as much as a cheat?" Chikage just has to comment on that one. It should be okay, it's just one time. He will go back to ignoring Itaru's drunk ramble after this. 

There's a long pause and Chikage thinks Itaru somehow passes out when the sleepy voice comes back again. 

"...I'll probably get jealous of whoever it is you have there," Itaru's head bobs. Half-lidded ruby eyes stare at Chikage. 

If Chikage grips the steering wheel a bit tighter, it is definitely  _ not _ because of those words. 

Itaru's soft snore fills the rest of their trip home. 

* * *

As expected when next morning rolls in, Itaru has a killer headache. He stays in bed, complaining about wasted weekends where he could've gamed instead of nursing this horrible hangover. 

"To be frank, it's your fault," Chikage hands Itaru, the pitiful bundle on the bed, a glass of water. 

"Ugh," Itaru downs the water in several long gulps. The blond immediately buries himself back under the cover after he finishes his glass. "Can't help it. The booze was delicious for once and I didn't think I could go through that party sober."

Chikage takes the emptied glass from Itaru's hand, making his way down the loft when he hears Itaru's voice again. This time gentler. 

"Senpai… thanks for last night."

"Hm?"

"Bringing me back home and all…" Itaru's head peeks out from beneath the covers, eyes searching for Chikage. "I didn't say or do anything weird right?"

Chikage stares back at those (pretty) ruby eyes, raising a dismissive shrug from one shoulder. 

"None whatsoever." 

Itaru gives him a smile before that face disappears beneath the pile of blankets. 

* * *

"Sorry to trouble you, Chikage-san!" the director looks apologetic at the three huge shopping bags she made him carry. An equally huge bag is slung over her shoulder. 

"No problem, Director," Chikage stays nonchalant even though he looks like he's being swallowed by shopping bags. "Luckily I ran into you on the way home. How would you bring all these home if you were alone?"

"Well, I planned on calling someone," she shrugs. "But really, thank you! I just went out without thinking that I would get this much groceries. Sometimes I forget we live with twenty-something people."

She matches his walking pace, taking a left turn in the familiar Veludo neighborhood.

"… what can I do to repay this favor, Chikage-san?"

Chikage smirks at that. 

"A curry date would be nice. Just the two of us, don't tell Masumi," he lowers his tone a bit; using the playful flirty persona he often puts on to tease the director. 

She only chuckles.

"A curry outing would be nice indeed but I think for a date there's more… ah, desirable partner other than me," Izumi stares at Chikage head on with a smile on her lips. Her pink eyes seem to twinkle and Chikage doesn't know if he likes that. 

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, Chikage-san… it's hard to miss the way you stare at Itaru-san."

Chikage almost drops his shopping bags. Almost. Though he must have let something slip on his usually schooled expression because Izumi's awkward apology rings in his ears. 

"Oh, is it a sour spot? I'm sorry--"

"...No. It's okay."

As expected from Izumi and her uncanny ability to get in tune with people. Well, no surprises there since that's what brings the whole company gravitating towards her in the first place. It's one of her strongest points. But if she knows, there's a possibility that  _ others _ might know as well and that doesn't sit well with Chikage. 

"....Am I that obvious?" Chikage refuses to acknowledge he sounds a bit defeated. 

"Not really? But I never talk about this matter to anyone else because this is your privacy after all…"

"And it shall stay that way, if you may, Director."

She gives him a reassuring smile. "Of course."

He is more than ready to drop this particular subject but it seems like Izumi still has her lingering curiosity. Her steps suddenly get closer as she shortens the distance between them. She searches his eyes under his round glasses, that all-knowing smile still plastered on her face. 

"Are you planning to tell him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why are we talking about this."

"Why not?"

As much as the director is one of the people in this company Chikage has a terrible soft spot on, he still clams up at the thought of  _ talking to other people _ , non-Itaru people at that, about confessing his affection for a certain junior.

He purses his lips and meets Izumi's pink eyes with his own dark blue. 

"Director⸺" 

"... Itaru-san has the same look you know, when he looks at you."

Chikage halts his words. Whatever he plans to tell Izumi seems to dissipate as what she implies sink in. Of course, if Izumi can see through even Chikage, of course she can see through Itaru as well. Izumi peels off her gaze from Chikage and back at the road. 

"Well, I don't know for sure since it's just a hunch," she starts, her tone encouraging. "You'll never know unless you talk to him."

Chikage is silent as he mulls her words. 

"I'm sorry Chikage-san, am I being too nosy⸺"

"I know."

"....huh?" Her gaze is back at him again. This time questioning. 

"I know…" an exhale from Chikage."⸺that Chigasaki harbors some kind of affection for me." 

This is the first time he lets that out to other people. He doesn't meet her searching gaze. Suddenly the shopping bags feel heavy. 

"... you know," Izumi carefully repeats. She doesn't probe but the silence might as well be. 

"Well, as someone who pays a lot of attention at Chigasaki, it is kinda hard to miss that," Chikage feels his lips tug into a smile. Is it fond, is it bitter, he feels a mix of both. "As much as he thinks he's being secretive, he's not slick at all."

The stolen glances, the fond smiles, the twinkle on Itaru's eyes when talking to Chikage. A direct mirror of Chikage's own affection, hastily covered by flimsy excuses. Add some of the drunken ramblings as well, those are dead giveaways. As someone who's leagues better at repressing his feelings (definitely not something he should be proud of but), Chikage won't miss those signs. He doesn't know how far Itaru's affection goes but he knows _something_ is there. 

Of course, they're soulmates right? Isn't this kind of thing bound to happen? 

It's like he can feel the weight of each stroke bearing the name 'Chigasaki Itaru' on his wrist, cutting into his skin. 

Another familiar turn and Mankai dorm building gets in sight, welcoming them. He walks faster. 

"So then why…"

"One thing I can't afford, director…" Chikage cuts in as he readjusts the bags on his shoulders. His hand reaching out to open the Mankai Dorm door. 

"⸺is liability."

When he opens the door, Chikage steps right into Omi's line of sight; it seems like the other man is on his way to the kitchen. Good timing. The brunet welcomes them home with a wide smile as he scurries over, intending to help with the luggage. Chikage can't be more grateful. Both the luggage and the abrupt help on ending the conversation. 

He can still feel Izumi's gaze as he excuses himself to go back to his room. 

That's fine with him. That too, he can ignore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading up this far! Please do excuse mistakes why am I writing when I can't write anyway sighs at myself but sometimes you have to make your own food so yea. Follow my twt for daily ckit struggle. Also sometimes I'm a fanartist I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading up this far!  
> [This is the original ramble thread on twt.](https://twitter.com/marchingspace/status/1347915833062744065)


End file.
